Falling Smiles
by RainingDesert
Summary: My first ever FanFic :D This is a story about forgetting your past and moving on. Twilight's been having nightmares for the past week, when she tries to get over it,it only gets worse. Can Rainbow keep a secret or would she tell for the better. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Twilight-

It was a normal morning in Equestria. Ponies all over were getting ready to leave they're warm beds to greet the new was well as ponies started making their way to jobs and other important tasks they had planed for the day. All was well expect for one mare who lived in a Tree house.

Twilight has had trouble forgetting her past, and has had nightmares for the past week. Nightmare of what her brother did still followed her. The times when she was a filly and all they're alone time together. All the pain she had to live with came rushing back, it just wont leave, even when she pushed it at the back of her mind,and locked it away where nopony could see it.

She woke up to someone banging on the door.'How long was I asleep' she checked her clock.

9:28 A.M

she got up to go answer the door.'why would somepony want to visit at this hour.' As she opened the door, she was a little surprised to she one of Shinning Armor's solders standing in front of her. After the wedding, Twilight hoped she wouldn't see Shinning Armor in a long time, but seeing how one of his solders were standing in front of her with some important message, she knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Captain Shinning Armor, would like to inform you of his stay in Ponyville for the 'Running of the leafs' in 2 weeks."

"oh um, when is he arriving?"

"Today at 6 pm"

"And um,where is he staying?"

"At your...what is this?"

''It's a library.''

"Yeah your library"

They said they're goodbyes and he left. How was she going to prepare for her brother,hopefully he wont be coming alone, plus she has Spike.

''Hey Twilight, who was that?''

''Um, hey Spike,that was just the mailmare, yeah the mailmare. Hehehe''

''Oh okay Twilight,well i'm gonna get back to cleaning the study.''

'why did I just do that,if I told Spike he could of got the whole library cleaned before Shinning Armor got here,and I need him here his whole visit.'

''Hey um Spike, I need to tell you something,"

''Yeah what is it?" Spike said as he started making his way towards Twilight.

"My brother,Shinning Armor is coming this afternoon and if it's okay with you,could you maybe run some errands and get this place all cleaned up, before he gets here."

"Sure whatever''

"great and thank you, I have to visit the girls to tell them about his visit,so I should be back soon if I hurry."

Twilight arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, ready to spread the (not so good),good news.

"...and then I did my awesome Sonic Rainboom, I know,I know how cool am I" Rainbow dash was talking to a bunch of fillies about how cool she was,again.

"Hey Rainbow dash,"

''Oh,Hi Twilight.''

"Twilighttttttttttttttttttttttt"A pink pony with a puffy mane and balloons as a cutie mark,jumped in the room with cake icing on her face.

"Twilight,I need you to try my new cake,it's super-duper yummy."

"Um okay Pinkie"They both walked back to the kitchen, Where there stood a 2 foot long cake with Pink, Purple and blue icing.

"Who's this cake for Pinkie?"

"Duh silly,it's for Shinning Armor."Twilight was shocked,How did she know about his visit.

''How did you know about Shinning Armor?"

"Oh well this morning when I was making my way to your house, I notice that you were talking to somepony at the door, I hide behind a tree so I wouldn't disturb you,when I herd you asking about Shinning Armor and when he was suppose to be here in Ponyville,then I got this super-duper great idea to bake a cake.

''Well that's great that you know, I actually came over just to tell you ."

"So what do you think?"

"Oh, the cake looks great,"

As twilight walked out of the kitchen, She notice that Rainbow dash left.'Now that I think about,Rainbow did seem kind of mad,but why' she thought . 'Did I do something,No it can't be, she seemed happy yesterday and this is the first time I seen her today'Twilight decided that it must not really mean anything and pushed it past her.

"Twilight,wait!"Pinkie called from the kitchen."What's your brother's favorite color?"

"I think it's blue,Why?"

"oh it's nothing."

-Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow dash ran out the bakery, and took flight 'God, I can never get away from her.'

(Flashback)

' 'How do you know about Shinning Armor?"

"Oh well this morning when I was making my way to your house, I notice that you were talking to somepony at the door, I hide behind a tree so I wouldn't disturb you,when I herd you asking about Shinning Armor and when he was suppose to be here in Ponyville,then I got this super-duper idea to bake a cake.

(End of Flashback)

'Wait, Shinning Armor is coming to Ponyville,It must be for the running of the leafs' As Rainbow was thinking, she didn't notice her flying into a tree. *BANG*

''oww,''

"Are ya okay sugarcube?"

"Oh hey AJ,Yeah Im fine,"

"Well ah'm heading ta Twilight's, ya can come if ya want"

"Sure whatever let's just go.''

As they made there way to Twilight's they notice a note on the door,

_Gone to run some errands be back at 2,If you have some books to return,_

_ just leave them there._

_-Spike_

"Well I guess Twilight's not home, great let's go some where else."

"Hold up,maybe she's at one of our friends house,"

"Yeah,like who"

"Maybe Fluttershy's"

"Maybe not,"

"Well , we wont know if we don't try"

The two started making their way to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Is everything alright?"

Rainbow dash was muttering something to herself.

"oh yeah, everything is just cherry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Twilight-

Twilight started making her way to Fluttershy's cottage, when she seen Rainbow dash and Applejack up ahead.

"Hey girls,"Twilight started running towards them as they both turned around. Apple jack seemed happy to see her, where as Rainbow dash gave her a look that could kill.

"Oh look here, We were just on our way to look for ya." Rainbow didn't even look her way,'so she is mad at me,but I don't know that for sure.'

"Hey Rainbow,I was going to talk to you in Sugar Cube Corner, but you ran off and I never really had a chance,"

"Oh yeah, Well I had things to do."

"Well okay. I have to tell you both something and it's great that I got you two together, you know since your going to be Running with the leafs,"

"What is it Sugarcube?"

"Well my brother is coming over for, well just that, and I'm trowing a party for his visit"

"oh well, how long is he staying?"

"2 or 3 weeks and he'll be here tonight."

"Well, we'll be there."

"Great, thanks a bunch."They smiled and started making there way to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hey girls,if you don't mind could you tell Fluttershy about the party."

"Sure thing"Applejack called as they started getting closer to the Everfree forest.'well thanks to Pinkie the party should go as planed.' As Twilight started making her way to Rarity's, something just popped up in her mind.'what's gonna happen after the party? No wait twilight, I'm pretty much sure that Shining Armor got over that,nothings gonna happen. And even if something does happen, Spike will be there he probably wont do anything with spike around.' Twilight was just about to open the door to Rarity's shop when a pony came running out.

"...and don't you ever come back you... Oh hey Twilight, I was just dealing with a customer..."

"Um hey Rarity,I can see that your a little busy, so I wont take long,"

"Yes, Yes,what is it"

"Well my brother is coming to Ponyville for the running of the leafs,and we're having a party for him tonight at 6."

"Oh I would just love to go,I need to find something to wear,you need to find something to wear,...IDEA!"

"Oh no it's fine, the party is casual, you don't really need to bring or wear anything."

"Well if you say that all,I don't mean to sound rude but I really need to get back to work."

Oh yeah,that's it,so see you tonight."Twilight started making her way back to the Tree House.'Well that was easy,now to check up on Spike,I really do hope he has everything up and ready for tonight.'

-Rainbow Dash-

Applejack and Rainbow Started making there way to Fluttershy's Cottage door.'Shinning Armor's visit could be a great thing,I mean if I could just get him to myself,then make my move and it's a deal and Shinning Armor will be mine,or I could get in some really big shit,'

*BANG,BANG,BANG*

"W-who is it?"a yellow mare with a pink mane hide behind the door.

"Don't be silly Fluttershy,It's only meh and Rainbow here."

"O-ok ,come in"

"Well we're here to tell ya about Twilight's party,it's fer her brother,Shinning Armor."

"W-well when i-is it?"

"Tonight at 6 so be dash"

"Oh um yeah,at 6"

"T-thanks girls"The two left, both not sure what to say to each other 'How am I going to get him away from Twilight and the rest of the party,well I have a whole 2 weeks before he leaves so I got to make my move before then,'

"Hey Dash,have ya been practicing for the Running of the leafs?"

"What,oh um no,I'm gonna get started before the party,"

"Well good, cuz ah been Practicing a whole 2 months now,so ya better be ready to get yer flank kicked."

"We'll see about that. Race you back to Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Yer on!"

-Twilight-

(4 hours later)

"Well Pinkie, I think that's the last of it,am I right"

"You bet you are I'm going to go get 'Thecakeforshinningandthebiggestbestthinghehasever seen' back at Sugar Cube Corner,I'll be back before you can say cupcakes."Pinkie pie then hopped out the room singing a song about how much she loves cupcakes,when Spike walked in.

"Spike, there you took you so long,I mean you were gone for almost 5 hours, and me and Pinkie had to get everything ready,"

"Well someone came to see me when I was making my way back to the library,your gonna be so surprised when you see who it is,"After he said that, a stallion with a white coat and the prettiest blue eyes and hair walked in. It could only be one pony...

"Hey Twily."

It was Shinning Armor.

"Cupcakes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Twilight-

"Twily, I missed you so much,I mean after the wedding I never really got a chance to really talk to now here I am, I'm here to visit my lovely little sister."

"But your alone, I mean where is Princess Cadance."

"Oh well, I kind of told her not to come,it is our brother/sister time."Spike then walked back in the room with a tray of snacks. "Isn't this great Twilight,"Spike said as he was offering snacks to Shinning Armor.'this is not good, he came way to early and he came alone too,I'm gonna be alone with him for 2 weeks. Twilight calm down,Spike is here and you should be happy. Shinning would never rape you,right'

"Yeah this is amazing."Twilight smiled hoping to seem happy."I swear, your the nicest dragon I know, Actually your the only dragon I know."They all started laughing when the door flew open "I got the cake and the guests, OMG it's SHINNING ARMOR!"Everypony started making their way to Shinning or the dance floor.

Applejack and Rainbow dash walked in only to be surprised to see Shinning Armor so early.

"H-hey Shinning Armor." Rainbow dash and AJ along with the Mane 6 all bowed (except for Twilight).

"Hey everypony, you don't have to bow,if anything I should be the one to bow to you mares for saving my life and my wedding ."Pinkie pie then started to jump all over the place."Now let's PAR-TY"She then started jumping and dancing at the same time. Everypony started following her to the dance floor and the music started. The only ponies left were Twilight,Shinning and Rainbow.

"Hey Twilight, I could sure love a glass of punch right now."Rainbow was making an attempt to talk to Shinning alone.

"Um su..."Twilight was then cut off by her brother.

"No it's alright Rainbow, I could just get it."

"Um thanks,"He then walked off towards the punch table.'Rainbow is mad ,but why'

"Hey rainbow,did I do anything?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it."

"okay, but if I did do something you would tell me right?"Rainbow then turned her head towards the punch table just as Shinning was coming back with two drinks."I wasn't sure if you wanted one or not, so uh here." The music was get very loud, and all she herd was something about a drink and here.

"Thanks"he then handed Rainbow her drink and turned back to Twilight.

"You wanna dance?"

"what?!"

"I said ,**Do you wanna dance?"****  
**

"I herd you, it's just,should we dance."

"sure we can,come on"They then stated making their way to the dance floor,leaving Rainbow behind.

-Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow stood there watching Shinning lead Twilight to the dance floor,she didn't know what just happened but she wished it never had.

**"Hey Rainbow over here,You have got to see this."** Yelled Pinkie from across the dance floor, over at the bar.

As Rainbow was making her way towards the bar something caught her eye.

'Is Shinning touching Twilight's Flank.' She then notice a slow song playing and other couples dancing together.

'No it can't be,they're just dancing,don't brothers dance with their sisters all the time,but then again I never had a brother before.'

**"Hey Rainbow your gonna miss it if you don't hurry!"**

She then snapped out of thought,and ran over to the bar,where Applejack was Chugging a bottle of beer and a crowd yelling **"CHUG,CHUG,CHUG!" **She then finished the bottle and the crowd went crazy.

**"Nice going AJ" **She then fell flat on her face which made the crowd more wild.

(2 hours later)

The party was just getting started and more ponies seemed to show. Applejack left to only show up after 30 minutes but this time with Big Mac.

Rainbow's been trying follow and keep an eye on Twilight and Shinning but every time she got close, she would be pushed by a dancing crowd or somepony comes up to her and starts talking.

This really was turning out to be a crappy night for her and she hoped she'd get a chance to talk to Shinning alone.

Around 1:46 A.M, She was busy talking and Drinking with Pinkie when she notice Twilight alone,well not really alone, but she wasn't with Shinning.

"Can't you believe Shinning Armor is here in Ponyville."Pinkie then handed Rainbow another drink.

"Yeah but where is he?"

"Duh,his over there,silly"

Rainbow spotted Shinning talking to a couple of ponies, when some thing popped up in Rainbow's mind...

"What is his and Twilight's relationship?"

-Twilight-

Twilight was talking to Rarity, or more like listening to Rarity talk about a whole lot of crap.

"And I was like'How dare you talk to me like that' and then the bitch was like 'I can talk to you how ever i want,' I just wanted to slap her silly."

Twilight and Rarity both knew that she was drunk and since Twilight was a bit afraid to drink, listening to Rarity couldn't get more annoying but she was kind of happy to get away from Shinning,'What if Shinning is still like that, he sure didn't have any trouble touching my flank.'she snapped out of thought and noticed that Shinning Armor wasn't talking to a group of ponies anymore.

" Rarity I really have to go but nice talking to you"She then started walking towards her bedroom when she noticed Spike making out with another pony.

"Spike what are you doing," They both jumped to the sound of Twilight's voice.

"Oh uh,hey Twilight,I was just uh..."

"Whatever, Just don't stay up to late"she then walked off.

She closed the door in her room and jumped in her bed just about to fall asleep when...

"Hey Twily is that you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Twilight-

Twilight sat there in shock.'what is Shinning doing in my bed,oh please don't tell me...'

"You know, tonight really was the best and it kind of reminded me of the good old days and now that I look at you, your like all grown up, and you made me realize something too,your really sexy." Twilight couldn't move, was she really hearing this.

"This party seems like it's gonna go on forever,thanks by the way."He then started to stork her back with his hoofs."Are you okay Twily, you haven't said anything this whole time."Twilight shook in fear.'his gonna rape me. My God,I'm never going to get married. Nopony's gonna wanna marry me if they find out about tonight.' She then realized his question and snapped out of it.

"Oh,I-i'm fine"She prayed and hoped that somepony would walk in."Are you sure?"

"Yeah,I'm oka..."He cut her off with a kiss. A sweet and delicate kiss. She wanted to pull back, but what could she do after that ,she pulled back from his kiss in the past and that just got her nowhere. He started sticking his tough in between her lips. She wanted him to stop,it wasn't right, he was married and she's his started to stream down her cheeks as he started to move his hoof down towards her marehood. He then broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck. 'Why can't I just use my magic.'She wanted to do somethig, anything to stop him, but she couldn't. He was now licking her pussy. She bit down her lip to stop herself from moaning,the last thing she wanted was for him to hear her moan. He started working faster, She begged for him to stop, But got no reply. Twilight felt her breaking point and with one last lick, she let lose all over her brother's face.

"Now look at the mess you made."He then started to lick her he was done,Twilight prayed for it to be over, but then started to feel something move inside her pussy. "Shinning, don't do this"Twilight's plead almost came out like a whisper. He didn't respond. And started thrusting into her. The pain wouldn't stop and Twilight could no longer control her tears,they were pouring out of her like a waterfall. He would push in then pull out, then repeat, but every push and pull getting faster and less painful, every single one getting Twilight to blank out with only one thing on her mind...'just think of your happy place,' she would tell herself over and over till she thought about it and the pain and everything else went away,but she couldn't block out the moans of her brother.'Happy place,think of your happy place.' She became more and more wet. and she once again, was nearing her breaking point,Shinning started to move faster.'Happy place,happy place,happy place.'More tears were pouring out and her vision became bleary,with one last thrust, Shinning poured his seed in Twilight just as she started to cum. He then fell asleep on top of her with no energy left to move. His penis was coming out and for some reason it hurt a lot.

'Go to your happy place,go to your happy place.'Twilight barley noticed her brother asleep on top of her. Her whole face was covered in tears and sweat.'Go to your happy place,Go to your happy place' Twilight couldn't handle her brother staying for 2 weeks,she felt stupid for not getting up and doing something when he first started.

The party was still going, and she hoped her guest were having a better time then she sad thing was, that her plan didn't work,Spike was not there to stop him and nopony else was there when she really needed them she couldn't get mad at anypony, for they were all drunk or home sleeping.

'Go to your happy place,go to your happy place' was the only thing she could say with out breaking down and crying.


End file.
